La persona equivocada
by July Riddle
Summary: "James y ella confiaron en la persona equivocada." Pero Peter no los traicionó puramente por maldad o porque realmente deseara hacerlo. Fragmentos de la vida del menos querido de Los Merodeadores


**Capítulo 1: El Expreso de Hogwarts**

La primera vez que Peter los vio, supo que quería ser como ellos. Estaban en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts; lo compartían con tres alumnos más que parecían ser también de primer año. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello de color azabache, los ojos avellana y junto al otro niño, de pelo hasta los hombros y ojos grises hacían lo que parecía una burla a alguien, con gestos y ruidos chistosos. El resto del grupo estaba echado sobre los sillones, riendo a carcajadas.

- Entonces Sirius le preguntó - relataba el de ojos marrones - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?

Una nueva oleada de risas inundó el lugar, Peter siguió caminando, sin rumbo alguno, buscando un lugar en donde sentarse. Finalmente encontró un sitio al lado de una chica que leía un libro y un muchacho que parecía completamente dormido. Se sentó sin decir una palabra, y del mismo modo continuó hasta que la locomotora se detuvo, en la estación de Hogsmeade.

Sonrió, ya faltaba poco para llegar al castillo que sería su hogar durante todo el año escolar. Por el momento, lo que más temía, era la ceremonia de selección. La sola idea de pensar que podía quedar en cualquier casa menos aquella a la que habían ido sus progenitores, lo aterraba. Las palabras de su padre sonaban como reproducidas por un altavoz en su cabeza _"Eres un niño débil, miedoso, jamás haces nada sorprendente. De ningún modo podrías estar en Gryffindor" _había dicho el señor Pettigrew dos años antes. Y aunque ya sus restos descansaban en el cementerio y el hombre no fuera a enterarse de lo que sucedía, él deseaba demostrarle lo contrario, quedar en la casa de los leones para que viera que no era tan débil y cobarde, que era capaz de parecerse a él.

La despedida de su madre había sido más dulce _"No tienes que planear ser quien no eres. Solo ser tú mismo y enorgullecerte por ello"._ Pero Peter sabía que eso no era cierto, solo eran palabras tiernas que la mujer le decía a su niñito para que se sintiera mejor. Su padre había tenido razón, él siempre estaba asustado por algo o alguien y corría a las faldas de su madre a protegerse. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas: su mami no estaría allí para defenderlo; si lloraba o se asustaba todos se le reirían; nadie haría algo bueno por él si se mostraba como un bebé de pecho. Y nunca en su vida había hecho nada que lograra ponerlo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Un hombre de dimensiones colosales apareció en el andén y les indicó que lo siguieran. Su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse, pero luego observó el rostro del gigante y su sonrisa bonachona lo convenció de avanzar junto a los demás niños. Iban a llegar a Hogwarts en botes, cruzando el lago ¿No era ese el famoso Lago Negro en donde vivía un monstruo gigante con forma de calamar? Sus padres le habían comentado algo al respecto.

El castillo parecía sacado de un cuento. Nada de lo que sus familiares pudieran haberle relatado le hubiera hecho imaginarlo de ese modo: enorme, con un millón de torres y torrecitas iluminadas luchando por llegar al cielo.

Entraron todos juntos, siguiendo a una bruja alta de sombrero puntiagudo, hasta una habitación en donde la mujer les indicó que aguardaran un momento y volvería por ellos para la selección. Peter observó a su alrededor. Todos parecían casi tan asustados como él. Ya no quería ir a Hogwarts, no le importaba aprender hechizos y encantamientos. Solo quería estar en su casa, tranquilo con mamá. Quería volver a Londres y a su hogar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y los niños fueron conducidos al Gran Salón. Una multitud de entre doce y diecisiete años los observaba con ojos curiosos ¿Por qué la tierra no podía simplemente tragárselo? No quería que nadie más lo observara.

La profesora comenzó a decir los nombres de los alumnos. Uno a uno iban pasando, se colocaban el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza y éste gritaba eufóricamente el nombre de la casa a la que era enviado ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía tocar? ¿Hufflepuff? Era evidente que no sería Ravenclaw, nadie nunca lo había elogiado por su inteligencia. Tampoco era un chico astuto, no podría ser Slytherin… ¡Pero él quería ir a Gryffindor!

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter! - ¡Demonios! ¿La lista ya había avanzado hasta la letra pe? Solo quería salir corriendo y huir de ese lugar.

Pese a sus deseos de salir espantado y escapar de la ceremonia, sus piernas le llevaban la contraria y cada vez se encontraba más cerca del taburete de tres patas sobre el que estaba el sombrero. La profesora lo colocó en su cabeza en cuanto él se sentó.

Solo sabía que quería ir a Gryffindor. Él podía mejorar. Podía combatir sus miedos ¿Acaso no era eso la valentía? ¿Poder luchar contra los propios temores? Él sería capaz de hacer cosas que lo atemorizaran haciendo caso omiso al pavor si fuera necesario. Estaba casi seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Entonces, sucedió algo inesperado. La boca de tela del sombrero se abrió, y de allí salió un sonido fuerte y claro que indicaba _"¡Gryffindor!"_ ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había sido elegido para la casa que más deseaba! Le había demostrado, al menos a un pedazo de tela vieja, que era valiente.

Corrió feliz hacia la enorme mesa alargada. Todos se levantaron para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Se sentó al lado de los dos chicos bromistas y el niño que dormía en el compartimento del tren.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó uno de sus nuevos compañeros, era el tal Sirius.

- Peter. – Respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Peter cuánto? – Repreguntó el otro chico.

- Oh, eh… - Titubeó.

- Mucho gusto, Peter Oheh, soy James Potter. – Dijo el niño estrechando su mano.


End file.
